


Amidst The Noise And Confusion

by JealousJelly



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 22:48:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11262618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JealousJelly/pseuds/JealousJelly
Summary: A MODERN DAY FINAL FANTASY XV FANFICTIONWhen exploring a cave deep below a small mountain town, a cave-in traps Gladiolus as his 3 friends search to find him.





	Amidst The Noise And Confusion

"Gladi!" The voice echoed through the dark cavern which I find myself being smothered in. I try and gather the strength to shout back, knowing it was not going to happen. Instead, a loud grunt came out, notifying my comrades I was closer than they thought. Although they now could tell I was near, both they couldn't find me, and I was fading out of the barely conscious state I was in.

Minutes pass. Nothing. Then something, light. Not death, but the light radiating off of the midnight haired boys body.  _Noctis._ He doesn't hear the groans seeping through my filthy pores anymore. He hears the water dripping behind him, he hears Prompto complaining about how he's scared. He hears Ignis shout that he thinks he saw something that looks like me. He hears everything but me.

Then, I disappear.


End file.
